A New Man
by oynixfalls
Summary: Pride and May are a couple. This story is VERY detailed. and Juicy. so what happens to Pride when something terrable happens to MAY? a Baby?


a story about Pride and May and their love for each other. how will pride react while something awful happens to May. can he help her? During season3 with the chosen.

He had to get out of the city for a while but he also had to find May and take her with him. As he walked through the mall he passed a couple of chosen guards then he saw May she was talking to Alice so he stayed back so not to disturbed or interrupt any of them. When they were done he walked to May and lead her over to the corner to talk to her in private. With him facing her and her back to the wall she was trapped and he liked it, he could feel his manhood beginning to grow, and looking at what she was wearing, a low cut v-neck halter-top that stopped just above her nipples of her breast. And a short little blue skirt. Her bare legs and bare feet told him she had not been awake for long. So he made it brief knowing she was cranky when someone woke her up.

"I'm going to leave the city for a couple of days. I want you to come with me. I know you can get out by walking out the front door. Get me a chosen guard suite also and we can walk out the front door together, but it will have to be later. Will you come with me? It would be worth your wile." he flashed he his grin that drove girls crazy. You have to come with me he thought to himself.

"Ok I'll go. Give me a while and I'll get you a robe but I'll have to keep it in my room or the guards will get mad if they see either of us with one. We can leave after dinner around when everyone is going to sleep. Well leave a while before the outside guards report home. Where will we go?" she asked getting turned on by the fact that he had her trapped in a corner and he was much stronger and taller so if she tried to fight which she wouldn't he could easily stop her.

"Well go to a place I used to stay at while I was with the Gianas when I traveled alone. It's an abandoned house not far from the city limits. We can stay there for a night or two. Depending on how we feel." he smiled at her and stepped close and gave her a long passionate kiss that made her knees melt. As she began to get more turned on, she felt his hand around her waist grabbing her buttocks, then she felt it on her thigh moving up. She pushed herself up against him so hard and tight she could feel his manhood poking out he had a serious boner. She moved her hand to trail the outside of his thigh and as she did that he moaned with pleasure.

"May." he said her name out of pleasure.

"We can go and have fun now or we can wait until tonight, where we can do whatever we want." she whispered in his ear as she nibbled his ear lobe and began to stroke his manhood. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He wanted to take her right there and now in his room cause it was closer, but he also wanted to wait until tonight when he could really have her screaming. Then he thought what the hell I can practice my Ti-Shu later then she can have whatever of me she wants so he looked at her grabbed her and and walked her to his bedroom with every step he took his stride got longer and May almost had to run to keep up with him.

When they reached his room May turned her back to him and closed his door and locked it with the deadbolt he put in it.

While her back was turned he stripped out of his shirt and kicked his boots off. She attempted to turn back around, but couldn't because Pride was standing behind her breathing on her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist, moving his hands all over her body, as he kissed her neck in the spots where he knew it would do some damage with her. She moaned with excitement, just like he wanted her to. With one swift motion he picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him as hard as she could, which drove him wild. He moved over to the bed and laid her in it gently, he stood back watching her lay there so he started to take his clothes off slowly teasing her, and then she took her's off while she made him stay where he was. She took her precious time and with every second she could see his manhood growing more, so she finally gave in and let him stop suffering and crawled under his covers and moved the blankets a littler for him to join. He crawled in next to her. As they layed there for a few minuets and groped and fondled each other, May realized that she had never orgamised with him like this before. After a while of crazy foreplay and driving each other crazy, Pride finally crawled on top of her, as he entered her he realized her wetness was enough lubricant that he needed to thrust her as hard as he could which is what they both wanted, as he did to her harder and harder May orgasmed with every thrust of his, so he picked her up and rolled her on top of him and she began to ride him, making him come after a few minutes, when he came so did she along with an organism that took the rest of her energy and she collapsed on top of him.

"I Love You May" he said to her as she lay on top of his chest playing with his chest hair and nipples.

"What did you say?" she asked very confused if she heard him right or not.

" I said 'I Love You'. And I mean it. And don't worry you can have whatever else you want tonight when were alone." he whispered to her.

"I Love You Too, Pride." she said to him.

But outside his door stode someone who had been listing the whole time. Salene didn't know what to think. They hadn't broken up lately that she could recall. No they hadn't broken up. Then why had he and May had sex? And why did he say he loved her when he loved me? She wanted to barge in and catch them in the act, then she heard them talking.

"What about Salene?" asked May?

That caught Salene's attention she leaned closer to the door to try to hear everything they say about her.

"Well aren't you and her still a couple? I'm just curious because this was amazing. Have you and her not...?" she asked curious.

"No we haven't and technically were still together, but I saw her not long ago, hitting on Luke. And kissing him, then I realized we weren't meant to be, the whole time I was with her I realized how much I loved you and missed having you in my bed." He confessed.

"What about you leaving for a few days and wanting me to come?" she asked still naked.

"I was gonna go alone, but I then thinked about it for awhile and realized that I wanted you to come along with me. So I can share my love with you. Think of it as a vacation. And Enticing, exotic vacation. Well live in the woods for a days and eat fruits and swim in the water watch the stars come up and the moon maybe even watch the sun come up." he expressed to her.

Outside the door Salene was crying she didn't want either of them to catch or anyone else so she ran off to her room.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Chapter 2

Pride packed his bag full of a few things for him and May to use, candles, matches, flower peddles went in last so not to get crushed, and some water, and fruits(strawberries, blackberries, oranges, tomatoes) they could catch some fish in the water and he could cook it. He also had a bottle about the size of a liter of soda. He had two of them. The contents and color could not be seen because the bottles were painted black.Everyone in the mall already knew they were a couple so that didnt bother him. He had been waiting for this day for quite some time, eversince he came to the car garage with Bray and Eagle and more Gianas, to see that Lex had a chosen guard captive, but it was May. Then he came to realize that he liked her when he came to the mall as a slave with Ned and his bratty little brother and sister Andy and Tally. So she told hime she was a spy for the Rebels and that she would help him if he wanted to get out, but he wanted to stay with her.

A knock interrupted his thoughts so he went to the door and opened it to see a very upset May. Instantly his heart melted to see her cry.

"May! What is it? What's wrong? Did a chosen guard do this to you?" he asked getting mad if a gurad had hurt her. Moving her to sit on his bed.

She couldn't talk so she just nodded yes. He saw that she wasent in shoes and her legs were bare, no stockings, she was moving her arms around a lot in her lap and he couldnt figure out why, then he saw why, she had bruises and blood all over the inside of her theighs. blood was dripping down her leg towards her ankle. She had bruises all over her arms, mostly her forearm. she had a nasty cut on her upper lip and her bottom lip was swollen, she had a black eye and a very large cut on he left check that was caked with dried blood. There was no point in him asking but he could tell, she was raped.

"May please tell me who did this." he sat her on his bed and knelt in front of her. As he held her he could her her begin to cry.

"Baby please tell me, and I will take care if them, you know I will. Who was it?" he pleaded with her as he looked in her eyes. They werent as vibrant as they used to be.

"I... Uh...To get away..." she barley said above a whisper. "It was Duff." she whispered then she collapsed into crys.

Knock,Knock.

"Not Now.!" Pried yelled.

"It's Jack. Duff is gone we need your help." Jack said through the door.

Pride opened the door, and let Jack in, he saw May and instantly knew what happened.

"So that's why Duff left," Jack said," I'll go and get some of the girls, water and blankets to clean her up.

Pride just sat next to her holdiong her wishing he could make it go away. He knew she didnt want the pain, and the suffering or the memory of any of it.Then he realized that earlier that day around lunch, which Duff would be out of his cage by then to eat, was when May had left his room and she was barley in her clothes. Pride's thoughts were that is was his fault

Jack came back a few minutes later with Alice, Trudy, Elle, and Tai-san carrying towls, bowls of water creams that looked like oitments. They all saw May and instantly shoed Pride and Jack out of the room.

Pride paced back and forth for about an hour outside his room, before Tai-san came out of his room.

"She's asleep. I gave her some herbal tea to help calme her and help her sleep. We are going to have to check on her every now and them. I assume your going to stay with her tonight.?"

"Yes. Tell me everything I need to do and I check on her. You girls should get some rest it's getting late." He said to her, hugging all of them as they left his room and thanking them for helping.

He walked back into his room and saw her sitting up in his bed clutching his fighting stick as a weapon and her knees up to her chin. His heart melted. He went over to her took off his clothes but his boxers, crawled under the covers and held her telling her he would protect her while she slept, he would put himself in a light sleep so he could hear anything that happened, he held her until she fell asleep and he slowly took the knight stick made of bamboo sticks and put it under the bed.

He fell asleep listing to May breathing softly, her mouth slightly open. Pieces of hair in her face.

DREAM

She couldnt get away, she struggled but he gripped her wrists tighter above her head. The cold wet floor of the sewers bothered her skin but that was the least of her worries. She looked up and saw in Pride's eyes. Why was he doing this to me I thought he loved me. This was Pride's dream, and May would'nt stop crying so he sat on her waist and holding her wrists with one arm he slapped her with the other, and again then she finaly shut up.

END OF DREAM

Pride shot stright up out of bed in a sweat remembering the dream he had of him raping May. But he never Raped her. That was Duff and it was about a month ago. He looked over and saw May asleep naked in their bed a thin black sheet covering her body. Instantly the dream vanished from his mind as he leaned over and softly kissed her neck and down her stomach between her breast to her tummy, down one theigh and up the other until he came back to her mouth and softly kissed her until he could tell she was awake, by how she began to kiss him full of passion she didnt want to stop kissing him. He grabbed her and rolled her on top of him, grabbing fistfulls of her hair he thrust his manhood into her and she moaned with delight, while thrusting he was pulling her hair back so she would look at him in the eyes but she was to intent on bitting his cheast, It drove him wild when she played with his nipples while they made love together, and that is exactly what she was doing. pulling, licking, bitting, and sucking. Pride moaned with pleasure. Good think they were out in the woods. He then grabbed her waist and began to take control of her being on top. He rolled her over until he was on top again and he thrusted so hard and deep she screamed, and he did it again and she screamed again. and right on cue they both came at the exact same times.

"That was a wonderful wake up call." said May looking into Pride's eyes.

"I enjoyed it quite as well myself." he replied back at her.

May was wide awake now, and had been meaning to talk to Pride about something she foud out about not to long ago. So she fiqured she might as well tell him instead of putting it off.

"I need to tell you something." she said

"Of course." he said listening closley.

"Im pregnant." she confessed

Pride was shocked, he didnt know what to say but he knew he was happy. He always wanted to be a dad. Was it his or Duffs?

"Oh May I dont know what to say. I'm excited yes." In a way he was, but he was also worried, he wanted to ask her if it was really his or not, but what if she wasent sure.

"Good. I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid to tell at first. Im glad you took it well. I want to let you know that I know it is yours." She told him.

"How can you tell?" he asked

"Well Duff really never got to that point for a guy." She told him

Pride just laughed, he didn't know what to say. He was gonna be a dad. Finally.

8 months later

May stood looking out over the long stretch of water at the beach, holding her belly watching Pride swim. He told her he was going to try to catch some shrimp. She knew it wasent possible. The water wasent right and the time of year wasent right either. So she stood there holding her fastly growing belly. Wodering if she was going to have a girl or a boy. She really didn't look that big, it just looked like she stuffed a basketball under her shirt. She had to stop wearing her boots because her feet began to swell up a lot more often then they had started to.

Out of nowhere a sharp pain went through her stomach. And then another. She thought they felt like stomach cramps so she put it out of her mind, until another one hit her so hard she collapsed to the ground. Pride saw her fall and he instantly started swimming to shore as fast as he could. When he got there she was laying down already in labor. Her water broke and there was blood everywhere. So since there was no one around he took position to deliver the baby. He used his shirt to wipe off a lot of the blood from her inner theigs and around her 'area'. He never heard her scream like that before. If there were people around then she would get their attention.

"Come on May I can see the baby's head your almost done. now your gonna have to push hard! Push!" he told her.

And she did. he caught the baby before it hit the sand, and to be sure he lightly smacked the baby on the back, and the baby started to cry as loud as it could. Pride grabbed his shirt and wiped the baby off the best he could, then wrapped it in his jacket. but not before checking the sex, and sure enough it was a little boy.

"May, Baby, we have a little boy." Pride said holding the little boy to his chest as he leaned next to May to show them their baby boy.

She looked at him and her heart melted. She was surprised she could move to hold him, she felt like her energy was completly gone from her body. She caught Pride staring at her and she locked eyes with him. he smiled at her and spoke

"I love you May." he whispered to her

"I love you too." she said with a smile.

"So what are we going to name him?" Pride asked her.

"I dont know yet, it'll come to us, any ideas?" she asked him because she had none.

"I kinda like Jared." he replied to her

She also liked to to. and it seemed so familiar. who do i know that has that name?

"I like it too, how did you come up with it?" she asked hoping he would answer as to where she heard of it.

"It's my real name." he replied to her

That's where she heard it before. She had heard Amber call him that once, and she just shook it off.

"Ok Jared it is. What about a middle name." she asked him

"I dont know. that I cant think of." he replied laughing to her.

"What about Nicholas?" she replied hoping he would like it.

"I like it. Where did you get it from?"

"It was my dad's name." She smiled at him.

"Hello Jared Nicholas." Pried whispered to him as he let the newly baby grab hold of his finger and squeeze.

They all three rested their for a couple of hours and later that night after Pride had come back in form the water had cooked some fish, they went back to their place over by the beach. In a couple of days Pride would go back to the mall to tell all the mall rats that May had had the baby.He couldnt believe he finally was daddy.


End file.
